Lost Souls
by Shelbylou
Summary: A family torn apart is all it takes for the one remaining to crumble. Can the team reunite them in time to save him? NFA Secret Santa story for the wonderful McMhuirich. WARNINGS - AU McGiva as a married couple with their wonderful daughter Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tim lay there, grasping at the bed in an attempt to stop the world whirling round in tune to his tormented thoughts. He hadn't been drinking, somehow that would have explained the dizziness, and it wasn't illness. No, none of the above. It was grief. A bone deep, soul shattering grief that left him unable to eat, or function past the point he was at now. As he lay there, he let his eyes wander around the room to the various things that had made up what was the family bedroom; the room where he and his wife had spent many a night being together and loving each other. Now, it was desolate and he was alone in a world that had once been so full of laughter and love. Gone was the laughter, gone was the love…gone was his soul.

"Timothy?" Ducky's soft voice carried across the bedroom and barely made it through the impenetrable fog that had clouded his mind for the past couple of days. "Come on, lad you need to get out of bed and eat."

"No." Tim heard the words that poured out of his mouth, but didn't really remember saying them. His responses were automatic now and every question that was thrown at him never really registered in his mind.

"No? Well, this won't do at all. You haven't eaten or drank anything in the past two-day's Timothy, so yes, you will get up and you will at least try to get something inside you." Ducky replied with a firm resolve. "Either that or I will be forced to take you to Bethesda where they can give you what your body needs. I'm sure you don't want that so please try and work with us."

Tim simply closed his eyes and turned his head away from the M.E.

"Duck?"

"Jethro." Ducky greeted and stood up to make his way over to his friend. "Try and get him up if you can. He needs to eat and with his medical condition, it's imperative that it's soon."

Gibbs nodded and walked over to the bed. With a sigh, he placed the small green pack that he'd brought with him down on the nightstand. "This isn't gonna hold you over, McGee. You need to manage this with food as well."

No answer, only a slight shuddering that wracked Tim's body, signaling the need for something that would balance out his sugar levels.

"Damn it, McGee!" Gibbs said with a frustrated tone and grasped his shoulders so he could lift him up. As he did, he felt Tim slump forward onto his shoulder and start to sob. "Come on, Tim. I know it hurts right now, but it will get better." He soothed. Tim pulled back and pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt so that Gibbs could do what he had to do. With a deep sigh, Gibbs pulled out the auto-injector and administered the insulin.

"Right! Up!" Gibbs demanded after he'd finished massaging the injection site and tugged the blankets back. He was met with an acrid smell that made him cringe. "First stop, shower, and then food….No arguments!" he demanded when Tim moved to lie back down and grabbed at his young agents arm.

With a sigh, Tim let himself be dragged out of bed and into the bathroom. He stood there tiredly gazing at the shower with a blank face and didn't flinch when Gibbs moved to strip him down. Just as Gibbs started to pull down Tim's sweats, Tim finally moved back and weakly pushed Gibbs away.

"Boss…No."

"Outta your hands now, McGee. Enough!..." Gibbs laid one hand on Tim's shoulder and used the other to gently place a finger under Tim's chin so that he could pull his agent's gaze up to him. "I know it hurts. More than anyone here, but right now, you need to let people take care of you. I remember the first week after Shannon and Kelly and can totally understand the heart wrenching grief that you are feeling right now.

You feel as though your entire world has been shattered into so many pieces, that it might never be put back together again. Let me tell you something now; it will. It'll never be the same and there will always be something missing, but it will get better." Gibbs was at a loss as to what to say and do to make his agent feel better. He knew it was a losing battle but he had to try even if it meant showing Tim a different side of himself.

Tim's eyes filled with tears and Gibbs barely managed to catch him as his knees gave way. Two strong, fatherly arms wrapped around his shoulders and rocked until the sobs finally subsided into small whimpers.

*****NCIS*****

"Hey, Ducky." Tony greeted as he walked into the kitchen. "How's he doing?"

Ducky turned and shook his head, his eyes moist from the tears that he had shed. "Not good, Anthony. Not good at all. If it wasn't for Jethro making him take his medication, the boy would simply lay there and let his diabetes kill him."

"Jesus. Is there any news? I mean, I know we haven't heard anything, but has McGee?"

"Nothing. Not a peep. All that poor boy knows is what was in the letter he received and what he watched on that video."

Tony's eyes shone brightly with unshed tears and he had to take a few moments to get himself together. After all, the McGee's were more than just friends, they were colleagues and family.

"I don't know if what I saw is…Ducky, all we have is a tape of Ziva being tied up, beaten, and bound and then a letter that says she's dead. We don't even know what's happened to the kid." Tony's gut clenched at the thought of Lily McGee being along with strange people; especially ones that kidnapped and tortured her mother.

"I know, Anthony. Trust me, I know but you see, to Timothy that was enough. He's gone into a state of complete shock and grief which has led to his deep depression. I don't know what to do for the best in this situation because nothing we do or say will ever take that pain away from him."

"Yeah. I know. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him curl up and die though, Ducky." Tony answered and huffed out a breath. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"Nothing! You can all leave me alone!" Tim grumbled as he was frog marched into the kitchen by Gibbs. "Just leave! All of you! Leave!"

"Not gonna happen!" Gibbs growled and guided Tim to a chair. "Sit!"

"Hey, Probie. How're you doing?" Tony took in Tim's bloodshot, bruised eyes and the paleness of his face, and felt his heart drop. It looked like the Boss had at least succeeded in getting the kid to shower which was a small step in the right direction.

Tim didn't answer and slumped forward with his head in his hands. The silence in the kitchen reined and hung heavily in the air as he sat there trying to ignore everyone around him. They weren't what he wanted…who he wanted and it broke his heart knowing that even though they were family, it was wrong them being here.

"Timothy, please. Will you at least try to eat some of this? You can't afford to lose any more weight." Ducky implored and placed a bowl of soup in front of Tim. He watched as his young charge pushed it away and frowned heavily. "Please…Timothy, I beg of you. I just don't know what to do for you anymore. You won't eat, you are barely functioning, and with Diabetes, you can't afford to do this. What happens when Ziva and the little one come back?"

"THEY ARE NOT COMING BACK!" Tim shouted and stood up before picking the hot bowl of soup up and throwing it across the room. "YOU GET THAT! THEY KILLED MY FAMILY…They…they took them…they kill…"

"Enough! McGee!" Gibbs said firmly and grasped at the thin shoulders so he could turn his agent around to look at him. "That's enough, Tim. Enough already. It's alright…."

Tim found himself being pulled into the strong arms once again and let himself be held for a moment as he tried to rein in his emotions. "It's not, Boss. It's really not alright." Tim muttered into Gibbs' shoulder. "I want Ziva. I want Lily. My wife…my baby…they've taken everything. I'm nothing without them. It's never going to be alright again."

"It will be." Gibbs didn't let go and felt his own heart tear in two with his own grief, and the words that came out of Tim's mouth. They were so familiar and he remembered uttering them all those years ago when he lost his own family.

"It won't. Not this time…" Tim's whispered words were followed by a shudder before his body went completely limp in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs found himself struggling to hold him up.

"Tim! McGee!...Damn it, Tony help me!" Tony rushed forward and helped Gibbs lay Tim down on the floor. Ducky sprung into action and grabbed his bag, pulling out the glucometer first.

"Duck?"

"Jethro, the insulin hasn't been enough. It's seen him through this far, but without the proper nutrients and sugar found in the food, his body has shut down. Hypoglycemic shock is one of the things I was trying to avoid by making him eat. I noticed the symptoms upstairs and was a hairs breath away from sending him to the hospital."

"Why didn't you, Duck?" Gibbs growled at his old friend.

"Because, Jethro…" Ducky said firmly. "If he didn't eat, then the next step would be to use the glucose tablets that I have with me. They would have kept him going for the time being. I knew it was bad, but I thought we could control it."

Ducky had already pricked Tim's finger and was waiting patiently for the beep. When it finally came, he sat back and frowned at the reading. "Call an ambulance. He needs to go to the hospital right away!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone that reviewed. They really made my day!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"What does he prefer?" The doctor asked as he worked frantically to bring Tim back from the dark depths of unconsciousness that his medical condition had taken him. Ducky stood there and watched with guilt building steadily in his heart at the knowledge that he missed the signs.

"Well, Tim normally. However, I call him Timothy. Either will do." The doctor nodded and went back to his patient.

"Tim. Can you hear me? Come on Tim, I need you to wake up now." The doctor placed a hand on Tim's sternum and rubbed hard. "Tim wake up…damn, It's no good. Kim, where are the… thank you." The doctor took the syringe that the nurse had handed him and injected the contents into the IV catheter that had been inserted into the back of Tim's hand. "Doctor Mallard, what treatment did you give?"

"I only had some glucose tablets, so I had to wait for the paramedics. They injected him with glucagon on the scene but there has been no response." Ducky watched the doctor nod tersely before going about the usual checks.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. He's in a diabetic coma right now and for whatever reasons, the medications aren't working to pull him out of it. Unfortunately these can last for a few days, but I'm concerned by the fact that he seems to be extremely dehydrated and his sugar levels really are struggling to level out."

Ducky nodded and took his glasses off so that he could wipe his hand over his eyes. "He had some bad news a few days ago. His wife and child were kidnapped and then the poor lad received a video and letter yesterday informing him that Ziva was no longer with us. I'm afraid he hasn't been taking care of himself since the first blow but after the delivery…we knew he wouldn't be in any fit state to function let alone tend to himself so we stepped in to try and help. "

"Jesus. Poor kid." The doctor mumbled and shook his head. "What have you been doing to help?"

"It's been a struggle. We Took Timothy home directly after getting the news and haven't left his side since. We have tried to get him to eat but it's been incredibly hard. He managed enough to see him through yesterday but even then, we have had to sit with him and practically force feed him. Today was different though. Once the initial shock wore off, he simply refused to get out of bed."

"Ok. At least we know roughly what we're dealing with" The doctor sighed. "Obviously we're going to admit him and we're going to try and stabilize his electrolytes and glucose with an IV. How does he prefer to take his insulin?"

"He uses an auto-injector in the top of his thigh though we have been injecting it into his bicep.." Ducky replied softly. "I'm going to go and let everyone know what is going on. Please can you let me know when you plan to move him to a more permanent room?"

"Of course. Don't worry; we'll have him fighting fit again." The doctor looked at the sadness in Ducky's eyes and knew that the shockwave of his patient's family ran deeper that the comatose man in front of him. "We'll do what we can. I can promise you that."  
>Ducky nodded his thanks and left the room feeling the weight of the world pushing down on his shoulders. He paused briefly at the window and gazed out into the mid December snow. With a sad smile, he remembered wrapping Lily up in her warm coat and gloves so that they could go out and play in his back garden. That little girl loved the snow and the memory of her frolicking with Jethro was wonderful and heartbreaking at the same time. With a sad sigh, he turned away to go and inform Gibbs and Tony of what was happening.<p>

*****NCIS*****

_"Ziva…um…I…." Tim found himself stumbling over the words that he wanted to say to the woman standing in front of him. They had just had the go ahead to leave work for the night and now, he was hoping to act upon the growing attraction he had felt growing between him and the beautiful Israeli._

_"McGee, you are ambling." _

_Tim couldn't help but grin and ran his hand through his hair, dislodging the carefully styled strands. "Rambling, Zee and yeah, I know."_

_"What is wrong?" Ziva's eyebrows knitted into a frown and she reached out to him. He took her hand and held onto it tightly._

_"Nothing…Ok, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight?" There, it was out there, he'd taken that horrible, nerve wracking step that he'd been both dreading and looking forward to._

_"You want me to have dinner with you? Are you sure you can handle me, McGee?" Ziva replied mischievously with a twinkle in her eye. Tim's face dropped and he shook his head._

_"I don't…don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." He let go of her hand and turned to walk towards the elevator with his shoulders slumped in defeat. She reached out and grabbed his arm._

_"Timothy McGee, if you walk away now, I will be forced to choose which of the ways I know to hurt you. Yes, I will have dinner with you tonight. In fact, it would be a great pleasure." She grinned broadly when Tim's face relaxed and broke out into a huge smile. _

_"You will? That's…Um…wow! Okay, it's…" He looked at his watch and nodded. "Five now, so how about I pick you up at seven. That'll give us both time to shower and get ready."_

_"That sounds wonderful and seven is perfect. It is a date." She reached down and picked up her backpack. "Will you walk me to my car?"_

_"Of course." Tim picked up her gear and held onto the strap before holding out his elbow. He smiled warmly when Ziva took it. "You have a preference?"_

_"I know of a wonderful little kosher restaurant that is friendly and serves wonderful food. It has a beautiful aura…no um…atmosphere. I can make a reservation."_

_"That sounds perfect, Zee but give me the number and I'll make the arrangements. You just go home, relax and get ready. I'll pick you up at 1900." He offered hoping and praying that the arrangements would suit her._

_She nodded and grinned at him as they stepped into the elevator. That was the first step towards Timothy McGee, office computer geek extraordinaire, finding happiness._

The nurse stepped back and looked at the face of her new patient. It was young, and yet strangely old. Through the coma lax face, she could see an edge of pain as his eyes moved under his eyelids and the dreams that were keeping him under ran rampant in his mind.

"Mr McGee. I know you're in there, and we need to coax you out. Right now, we're going to do everything we can to make you comfortable." She pulled the blanket up and checked the readings from the monitors. She smiled sadly and picked up the notes at the end of the bed before turning around to her colleagues and nodding. They all took their positions and pushed the bed out of the ER room.

*****NCIS*****

Tony paced the waiting room waiting for news of his best friend. The fact that he was itching to be out there looking for Ziva and Lily didn't help and his nerves were frayed with worry and fear that he'd lose another part of the family that he'd chosen and loved. He never truly realized how much joy that little one and a half year old bundle of energy could bring, and it wasn't until she was no longer there, that he knew how much of a part she played in his life. He couldn't just stop by to give mommy and daddy a couple of hours to themselves by taking her to the park, or to lunch with the rest of the team and he couldn't just stop by anymore to read her a bedtime story.

And Ziva…oh God, Ziva. If she was truly dead, then he had no idea how he would get over that. He just couldn't lose another family member, not again. He sat down heavily on one of the hard plastic chairs and rested his elbows on his knees so that he could cradle his head in his hands.

"Tony." Tony looked up at the call of his name and stood up to meet Ducky half way. "Where's Jethro?" The M.E. asked and guided the senior agent back to the chair that he'd vacated.

"Gone for Coffee. I think he needed some time. How's McGee?"

"Damn fool has put himself into a diabetic coma…." Ducky bit out angrily and sat down with a sigh. "And I didn't see it coming."

"You can't blame yourself, Ducky. He knew what would happen if he didn't eat." Tony answered quietly and shook his head. "He knew what he was doing. He knew…"

"Anthony, he's not exactly thinking straight at the moment. Timothy couldn't even function beyond using the lavatory and even then he needed to be prompted. You know how hard it was for Jethro to get him to shower, let alone eat. He's just not there anymore and I'm afraid that a little part of him has died too."

"Ziva's not dead!" Tony said quickly through gritted teeth. "I hope she's not. I can't help wondering what's going on and part of me wants to believe it's all smoke and mirrors."

"We all do Anthony. But you saw the tapes. We have proof. I should have known. I've seen it before and should have been more careful with Timothy's health."

"You can't blame yourself."

"You blamin' yourself, Duck?" Gibbs stated as he walked in with three coffees in hand. "McGee?"

"Coma, Boss." Tony added and accepted his drink.

"How long do these things last?" Gibbs asked and handed Ducky the second cup.

"Anything from a few hours up to a few days. Jethro, Timothy wasn't responding well to the initial treatments, so I fear it will be the latter."  
>Gibbs sat back and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Then it's gonna be a long few days. Vance rang. Balboa's team has got nothing."<p>

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Tony bit out and stood up to start pacing again.

"DINOZZO! SIT!" Gibbs demanded and shook his head. "It's gone quiet, but it won't for long. Vance has put a stop to us working the case and it was all he could do to keep Abbs working in the lab."

Ducky's head shot up at the mention of the lab rat, his eyes full of concern. "How is she, Jethro? Have you told her yet?"

"No, and I told Vance not to either. We need her on her game and you know what she's like when any of us are hurt."  
>They all sat in silence as their thoughts induced emotions that hung heavy and cloying in the air. They'd all seen Ziva's dead, lifeless body and right now, the search was being focused on finding the baby. The only problem was, if they didn't find Lily McGee, they weren't sure exactly what it would mean for Tim?<p>

*****NCIS*****

"Ok, Agent McGee. There you go, you're all set." The nurse said as she smoothed the sheets on his bed, careful so she didn't dislodge the IV's. "Now, I'm going to go and let your family know where you are and that you are settled. We're hoping you'll wake up soon, but I know that it's down to you my dear." Annie had taken over from the ER staff and had just helped transfer Tim to a more permanent room. She was a kindly nurse, who had excelled in her profession because of the way she treated the patients with the care and respect that they deserved. With a pat to Tim's arm, she stepped back to check the monitors, which beeped steadily and made her way out of the room, leaving Tim alone in his own mind once again.

_Tim stood outside Ziva's apartment carrying a huge bouquet of her favorite flowers, and a box of expensive chocolates. He had been unsure at the time, but decided that it wouldn't hurt so went ahead and got them anyway. With a nervous sigh, he knocked on the door and waited for Ziva to answer. He waited for a few minutes and couldn't help but gape when she did. For lack of a better word, she looked stunning._

_"McGee! You are slightly early. Please, come in." She stepped back to let him in and accepted the flowers and chocolates with a warm smile. "They are beautiful, thank you."_

_"You're welcome, and sorry. I didn't really pay much attention to the time."_

_"Do not apologize, Tim…Can I call you Tim? It seems wrong calling you, McGee tonight."_  
><em>Tim chuckled and nodded. "Tim's fine, Ziva." He watched as she smiled before turning and going to the kitchen so that she could pull out a vase and place the flowers delicately inside. She fussed with them for a moment before stepping back, and picking them up to put them on the coffee table.<em>

_"Beautiful…Now…" She turned and made her way back in to the kitchen. "We have 30 minutes. How about a drink."_

_"Um…water'll be fine, thanks." She handed him a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap of one for herself. "You look beautiful." He said as he ran his eyes down, over the black dress that she had chosen for tonight. _

_"Why thank you, Tim. You look very handsome tonight also." Tim blushed at her compliment and was happy that she liked his dark jeans and loose, casual shirt and jacket that he had chosen._

_"Thanks. So, this is a nice place you have here." _

_"It serves me well. I will admit, I miss some of the little things that I had in my old apartment, but I'm getting there."_

_"It takes time, but you'll get there, Zee." He remembered the bomb going off in her old apartment a few years previously, and knew that the things that she had referred too were bits and bobs from Israel. Things that could never truly be replaced._

_"I will. Now, we shall go, yes? Would you like me to call a taxi?" _

_"I can drive. It's not that far." _

_"Yes, but that way you cannot enjoy the delicious red wine that they have there. It is something special." She said with a glint in her eye. "And you could always stay here afterwards."_

_Tim's eyes widened at that statement and he found himself choking on his water. "Oh…damn, sorry."_

_"Do not apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Ziva reached for the phone and called for a taxi. Once she hung up, she turned to Tim. "It will take 5 minutes to get here. Shall we wait downstairs?"_

_Tim nodded and held out his arm once again for her to take. Together, they made their way down and waited out in the cool, air._  
><em>Dinner was pleasant, with the two of them talking and laughing over some fantastic food. As the evening wore on, he found it easier and easier to relax, and by the time they were done, they both walked out hand in hand laughing at something that had happened at work.<em>

_"Did you see Tony's face? It was a picture." Ziva giggled merrily, something that Tim wished he could hear more often. "It just reared up…is that the right term?" She whirled her hand around to emphasize her question and at Tim's nod and grin, she continued. "He just reared up and started humping his leg. Tony did not know what to do."_

_Tim started laughing at the memory of Tony's horrified expression and attempt to dislodge the horny spaniel. "It'll take a while for him to wear that suit again."_

_Ziva started to laugh harder and wrapped herself around Tim's arm. He took it as a signal and pulled away before pulling her into a tight hug. She melted into him and he felt her relax totally as he pulled her tight to keep her warm._

_"Here." Tim pulled away and took off his jacket. With a small smile, he wrapped it round her shoulders and pulled her in once again._

_"Thank you, Tim."_

_"You're welcome, Zee."_

_A feeling of pure connection flowed between the two of them at that moment and Tim took the chance to lean down and place a chaste kiss on her lips. He felt her soft mouth open willingly for them and they both got so lost in each other, that they didn't hear the cab pull up._**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vance sat in his office gazing at the photographs he kept on his desk. With a frown, he reached over and hit the intercom button to his assistant.

"Director, what can I do for you?" Pam's voice was clear as she answered his page immediately.

"Pam, can you call Agent Balboa up here. I need to discuss his case with him. Tell him to bring everything he's got; including the video evidence."

"Right away, sir. Do you need anything else?"

Vance thought for a second before sitting back in his chair. "Actually, yes. Can you ask Miss Scuito to join us as well."

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you." He disconnected, frowned, and sat back in his chair. There was something nagging at him about all of this; something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

***NCIS***

Abby's lab is deathly silent as she sits and watches the video of her best friend playing repeatedly. With a sigh, she paused it and glanced over to the area that she often sat and played games with Lily. Next to it is a cabinet that holds numerous toys and a travel cot with a special black and silver blanket to keep the baby warm while she slept.

"Ok, Abby. Come on, there's something that's gotta be there." With a sigh, she turned back to the video and plugged her headphones back in. She reset the video back to the beginning and started to watch it again. This time though, there's something there; something that she'd missed before but before she could act upon it, her phone rang.

"Abby Scuito." She answered flatly.

"Abby, it's Pam. Director Vance has asked that you come up to the office."

"Oh…um, may I ask why?" She asked. In all honesty, she didn't have time for this and wanted nothing more than to find whatever anomaly it was that she knew was there.

"He didn't say, Abby. Sorry. I know he's been holed up in his office…..hang on….Yes director…." Abby had heard the intercom beep on her desk and waited patiently. "Yes, I'm on the phone to her now, I shall let her know….Abby?"

"I'm here, Pam."

"Director Vance asked that you meet him in MTAC. Agent Balboa went through a moment ago and they will both meet you there."  
>Abby sighed heavily and stood up from her computer chair. "I'm on my way." She disconnected the call and moved to lock her computer. All of a sudden, something caught her eye; something so small that she wasn't sure why, but it was there. She leaned forward and zoomed in on the small piece of paper laying by Ziva's feet only to gasp with horror as the image cleared enough to see it.<p>

"No….Oh Ziva, why now?" She said as she copied the files onto a pen drive. "We're coming to get you! You and Lily, we're going to find you!" 

***NCIS***

Abby stood in front of the retinal scanner and lowered her head so that she could enter the room. Vance had given her access a few months ago after her help had been invaluable on a case. She didn't abuse that privilege, but the sheer trust that he showed her still made her feel more a part of the NCIS family than she had before. The door opened and she hurried inside with the pen drive secured firmly in her hand.

"Director Vance!" Abby hurried over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Abby, hey. You okay?" He said and returned her hug. It was strange, but the director had soon become firm friends with Gibbs and the team and had spent many a day, relaxing with them all on their downtime with Jackie and the kids.

"Yes! Leon I have something…or at least I think I do." She said and bounced over to the technician. "Can you load this and put it on the screen?"

"Yes Ma'am." He replied and plugged the USB drive into the computer. With a few clicks of a button, Ziva appeared on the large screen. Abby leaned over his shoulder at the smaller image on his monitor and pointed to something.

"Zoom in on that and clear it up." She pointed to the paper and waited for him to zoom in before turning back to the large view screen. She bounced over and pointed to the piece of paper once it had cleared. "You see that?"

Vance moved in closer and read the text on the paper. "Where no counsel is, the people fall, but in the multitude of counselors there is safety"

"Yep! I recognized it from way back, when Ziva joined the team."

"Miss Scuito, I presume there is a point to this." Vance asked warily. The saying did ring a bell; where from though? Now that eluded him.  
>"Proverbs XI14. I did a lot of research into Mossad when she first joined the team, and that…" She pointed to the paper on the screen. "Is on  
>the Mossad website on the 'about us' page."<p>

"Good God." Balboa whispered before turning to Abby and Vance. "Director, this ties in perfectly with what we have."

"Which is?"

"Sir, the signal of the video was being pinged from various different servers. We had our Ge…sorry, our computer expert work on trying to isolate the signal using one of Agent McGee's programmes. The damn kid's a genius, it found it in no time at all."

Vance nodded his agreement and cocked his head to let Balboa know to continue.

"Sir, the signal originates in Israel. A known Mossad building no less. We believe she is there and…." He blew out a harsh breath. "And this proves our suspicions that Mossad is involved."

"Eli? Why? He wouldn't do that to his daughter and…and…Leon, oh no! Lily!"  
>Vance walked over to her and placed a grounding hand on her shoulder. With his other hand, he unclipped his phone and flipped it open to make a call.<p>

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, it's Vance. We think Mossad have Ziva and Lily."

"Mossad? How the hell are they involved and can you prove it?" Vance winced at Gibbs' barked tone.

"Prove it? No, but Balboa's boy has tracked the signal back to a facility in Israel, and Miss Scuito noticed something in the feedback that  
>appears on their website." Vance waited for the backlash from his statement and was mildly surprised at what he heard.<p>

"What?"

"I'll send it over to you. Question is, what's the best way to deal with this. You know as well as I do that a shit storm has been brewing between Mossad and NCIS ever since McGee married Ziva. I'm going to contact Eli Da'vid to put the feelers out there. I can only hope he has nothing to do with this but I doubt in seeing as Eli played a part in Ziva being captured in Somalia."

"Leon, if they're there…." Vance anticipated this and frowned.

"No! Gibbs, McGee needs you. I'll get a team together and I'll go personally." He knew what he was doing and knew that at the moment, Tim needed people he cared about around him. Jackie was going to be another story though.

"Come on, Leon. You're gonna put yourself in danger like that? You have a family to think of and I'm not gonna have that hanging over my head. There's nothing I can do with Tim being in the hospital anyway."

Vance tried to process what his Agent has said and stumbled on the two separate issues outlined. "Your head? Hospital? Gibbs…"

"Leon. I'm going! Apparently we couldn't keep McGee healthy and he's in a diabetic coma. Damn fool refused to eat and the insulin didn't help." The phone went dead leaving Vance standing there looking thoughtful. He felt a hand grasp his arm and turned to look into Abby's tear stained face.

"What did he say?" She asked warily with a shaky voice. "I mean, how are we going to go and get them back?"

Vance moved forward and pulled Abby into his arms. "Abby, Tim's at the hospital in a diabetic coma. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you need to know the facts before you accept the next course of action."

Abby stood there gaping at Vance before the panic started to kick in. "Timmy? He's…oh no! I've got to get there! I need to get to him."

"I'll take you, first, there's something you need to know."

"What?" Abby asked quietly. "Please, I need to be with my friend."

"Okay. Abby, Gibbs is going to go to Israel to rescue Ziva and Lily. He's going to bring them back to us."_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry for starting with this but I'm appalled at the the bare faced cheek of someone using this story as a method of waging a vendetta against another talented author. While I don't share their views in any shape or form, I would like to address a couple of things that have really irked me since it came through. **

1) **Do NOT use the review function to post comments like the one you did. It's nasty and downright unfair. I don't appreciate you (and you know who you are) using my story as a vessel for your vitriol.**

**2) If you are going to post that crap, then at least have the gumption to post it with your name against it (or log in and post) not some made up acronym that doesn't even work for example...RAA...If you look at what you _think_ you are ( Readers Against Arrogant Authors) then I think you'll find that it should be RAAA. Oh yes, this comment is totally arrogant but if you don't like it, then don't read my stuff and back off!**

**3) That comment will be up for a day! just so people can see what a pathetic bully you truly are...and rest assured you are just that, a bully. I have it on good authority that y you have also posted that comment on others profiles too and they don't appreciate it.**

**4) Congratulations! You have officially ruined the anonymous reviews for everyone now (well done to you!) because I am disabling this function until further notice. I will NOT have people abusing the privilege and in the future any reviews can only be left through logging in. You are truly a horrible person and have really knocked Herky's confidence. You suck!**

**To all my readers, you guys are the best and I thank you. I'm just sorry that one bitter person has struck and caused this. Anyway, onward and upward...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_"I do." Tim felt his heart soar at the words uttered by his bride. She was the most beautiful thing in the world and right now, she had quite possibly just made him happier than he had ever been. This moment, right here was the moment that he'd unknowingly been waiting for his whole life. He felt his eyes moisten slightly and smiled warmly at Ziva. His bride slipped the platinum ring on his finger and pulled it up to her lips so that she could kiss it._

_"Timothy McGee. Do you take Ziva Da'vid to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this moment forward. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health?" Tim was so overcome with joy that the official cleared his throat and chuckled when Tim tore his gaze away and blinked at him._

_"Would you like me to repeat the question?" He asked gently and watched as Tim turned away from him and gazed deeply into Ziva's eyes. He was trying to pour everything into that look; his love, his devotion and everything that he was. "I do."_

_"Then, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Timothy, you may now kiss your bride."_

_Tim grinned before pulling Ziva in for a passionate kiss and couldn't help but laugh when the room erupted into a cacophony of whistles; cheer and applaud. Ziva pulled her hand up to his face and traced his lips with her fingers._

_"That beautiful smile has always been something I loved. Now, I know it is truly mine to savor."_

_"It has always been yours, Zee. My heart has never belonged to anyone else."_

_They kissed again and Tim knew that even though their journey as a married couple had only just begun, the journey as soul mates had started the day Ziva joined the team._

***NCIS***

Beeping. He could hear beeping. Why? Why has he been torn away from his wife. What has dragged him back so readily?

"…so you don't have my permission to give up, McGee. You hear me? You do. Not. Have. My. Permission. To. Give. Up."

The boss? Why…? Give up? Wh…Oh God! No! He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to be dragged back to reality where Ziva and his baby were gone. No… 

***NCIS***

_He watched with worry as Ziva breathed through another contraction. The labor had been long and arduous, but thankfully the last check had told them that she was nine and a half centimeters dilated._

_"I wish you had chosen some pain relief, sweetheart. I hate seeing you like this."_

_"It will not be for long now." Ziva replied with a relieved sigh as the contraction passed. "We will finally find out whether we have a son or a  
>daughter."<em>

_"I don't care either way as long as you are both healthy." Tim leaned down and kissed the top of Ziva's head just as a strong contraction washed over her. He couldn't help but grunt with pain as her strong grip on his hand threatened to break his fingers. "Honey, you…never mind." He said at the death glare she sent his way._

_"Okay." Tim turned towards the doctor who had just walked in and watched as she moved to the side of the bed. "Ziva, I'm going to check to see if you've managed to get rid of that pesky half a centimeter. How are you doing?"_

_"I need to use the bathroom."_

_"I'll get a nurse to bring a bedpan in…."_

_"No. I need to go." Ziva's stern tone and firm look told the doctor exactly what the laboring woman meant._

_"Ah. Well, that's a good sign. It's pressure from the baby moving down. Looks like you might be nearly there already." The doctor pulled on a glove and proceeded to examine Ziva. Tim hated this; hated the fact that the indignity of being examined this way only added to the pain._

_"It is alright." His wife soothed and it was all he could do not to tell her that it wasn't. It was, and this was normal but still, from his point of view he was useless and couldn't do anything to help ease Ziva's suffering._

_"I know, honey. I love you. Don't forget that."_

_"I love you too." She replied just as the doctor pulled her hand away with a huge grin._

_"Perfect! Ten centimeters and I can feel the top of the baby's head. How about we get things ready and you can start pushing." Ziva's reply was cut off by a huge contraction and Tim got lost in trying to guide his wife through it._

_Half an hour later, and Ziva was still pushing, but tiredness had set in and Tim could see the exhaustion deep in her eyes._

_"Okay, Ziva push…" He watched as she bore down hard and pushed with all her might through the contraction. This was the part that they had waited months for and he hoped that the birth of his child would be imminent._

_"Ow…It burns…I…"_

_"Ziva, focus honey. You remember what they said at your Lamaze classes. This is the baby crowning and they called it the ring of fire. One more push and the head will be out." Ziva nodded and groaned when the pain made itself known once again. "Ok, one big push. Come on, you can do it."_

_Tim gripped her hand firmly and moved further down the bed so he could still card his fingers through her hair and watch his child emerging into the world. It was wonderful and bit by bit, Ziva pushed the head out until all of a sudden, he was met with the face of his baby._

_"Zee, the head! The heads out and I can see the face. It's amazing." Ziva smiled tiredly at him before screaming and bearing down again. With one final push, the baby's shoulders slipped out with the rest of the body following._

_"Congratulations! You have a girl!" The doctor announced and placed the baby onto Ziva's naked skin. The nurses suctioned out their daughter's nose and mouth and grinned when the little baby girl started screaming at the top of her lungs._

_"Oh…she is beautiful. Look, Tim. Look what we did." Ziva said through the tears of joy that had started to roll down her face._

_"You both are." Tim replied and leaned down to kiss Ziva's forehead before brushing his hand across his daughter's face._

_"Have you picked out a name" One of the nurses asked as she took the little girl away to weigh her and clean her up._

_"Lily…" Tim replied. "Lily Eden McGee." The pride and joy was palpable in his voice as he said the name out loud._

_"Eden?"_

_"It's Hebrew. It can be bestowed upon a boy or a girl and means 'pleasure'." Ziva replied. The exhaustion was evident in her voice, but when Tim turned to look at his beloved wife, all he saw was love, adoration and awe at the small child that they had just brought into the world._

_"Well, welcome to the world Lily Eden." The nurse smiled and swaddled the baby up before placing the wailing infant into her mother's arms._

***NCIS***

Gibbs sat back down in the chair and frowned deeply. He knew that his words had made a difference with his agent because he'd seen the twitching muscles and the slight frown of despair that crossed his handsome features. He'd hoped that Tim had been waking up, but no. He'd simply sighed softly and fallen back into the pits of his own mind and the doctor had just confirmed that whilst there had been some modicum of activity, he'd fallen back into the coma.

"Jesus, McGee. I know what's going on here because I've been there. I've been locked up in my hopes and dreams but you've gotta come out. You've just gotta. I'm not going to be here for a while, but Tony and Abbs will be here." Gibbs brushed Tim's hair back and rested his hand on the clammy forehead. "I'll bring them back. I promise you that, I will bring them back." With that, he carded his hand lovingly through the kid's hair and left to prepare for the rescue mission that would hopefully give Tim his family back and bring him back from his own personal hell.

"Boss?" Tony asked as he approached the elevator. "I just spoke to Abbs. I'm coming with you."

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment before shaking his head. "The hell you are. McGee needs people with him right now, so you're staying put."

"He's got Abby, Vance and Ducky. You're not going alone."

"Won't be alone. Balboa's coming out with me."

Tony snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Come on Boss. You know as well as I do that I always have your six."

Gibbs looked at his agent with narrowed eyes and shook his head. "Not this time, Tony."

"But…"

"No buts. Listen to me, I'm gonna go and get Ziva and that little girl back but I need to know that someone will be here to have Tim and Abby's  
>sixes. They both need someone close here and you're the best person for that."<p>

"What about Ducky and Jimmy?" Tony asked. He wanted nothing more than to go with Gibbs and bring his Probies family back. "They're here and I…"

"You, are gonna stay here. Tony, Ducky and Jimmy can't always be here. You know that. You can and you can keep Abbs together better. We'll be okay and before ya know it, we'll be back with our family."

Tony nodded his head with a heavy sigh. He knew Gibbs was right, but he didn't like it one bit. "Promise me you won't leave without them."

"A marine never leaves a man behind, DiNozzo. That includes Ziva and Lily." With that, the elevator door opened and Gibbs stepped in. With a curt nod of assurance to his senior agent, the doors closed leaving Tony standing there to deal with the fallout of the broken family.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi everyone..you wonderful, wonderful people! I could hug you all for your support of my fellow Author Erynn because it was that support that has helped comfort her when she most needed it. **

**I have now taken down the horrible anonymous review and have had no private messages from the bas..ahem, horrible people. I'm really sorry to the people that did use the anonymous reviewing the way it was supposed to be used and left me lovely comments, but I can't have it being abused the way it was and especially not by means of bullying other people on this site. Fanfiction is fun and for us lowly authors, writing and putting something out there that people enjoy is the best feeling ever, but unfortunately there are people out there that spoil it and those are the people we need to stamp out.**

******Big hugs to you all. You are truly the best!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Gibbs shouldered his pack and walked out towards the plane that would take them to Israel. Vance had called him as he was leaving the hospital to let him know that he'd pulled strings and they wouldn't be flown commercial. He just knew that his boss meant a military transport which was something the ex-marine was used to. It wasn't a hardship and truth be told, it would get them there quicker. The one thing that irked him though, was the fact that Vance had made the decision to travel with them despite being told it wasn't necessary and he would be needed more at home.

"Gibbs."

"Leon. You sure you're up to this?" Gibbs asked with a frown. "Not gonna be easy and I'm sure as hell not gonna be playin' by the rules."

"I can at least try and keep relations between Mossad and NCIS stable while you do your thing, Gibbs. When we get Ziva and Lily back; then the relationship can break down and Mossad will suffer the consequences."

"Alright. Just don't get in our way." Gibbs hiked his bag up higher on his shoulder and nodded towards Balboa. "I know you're a marine as well, but I might not be goin' by the rules here. You okay with that?"

"Gibbs, you really don't know me do you? If it was a member of my team and my extended family, then I wouldn't hold back. We've got to do what we can to get them back." Balboa winked and walked up the ramp to the plane. Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle and started to feel proud of the people that worked at NCIS. Despite the problems in the past from the odd few that turned renegade and worked against them from within, everyone else was part of the NCIS family and their work was invaluable. The MCRT leader walked up the ramp and settled down next to Balboa.

"Appreciate that, Steve."

"I got your six, Leon. We might not see eye to eye all the time, but your team have helped me out in the past and I'm more than happy to return that favor. Especially now…" Balboa sighed and thumped his head back against the metal. "Anymore news? How's your man?"

"McGee's not doin' well. He's in a damn coma because he didn't take care of himself. The intel you have is as up to date as we have. You seen the  
>tapes?"<p>

"Unfortunately. I'm stil tryin' to figure out how someone can do that to their own."

Gibbs snorted out a laugh; the sound torrid and harsh in the silence of the plane. "Da'vid doesn't give a damn about family. Mossad comes first. What I can't figure out is why he would order this. Ziva's locked up in a Mossad cell being tortured while Lily…" He trailed off at the thought of that wonderful little girl who looked like her mother but had her father's big, green, wondrous eyes. "I have no idea where that little girl is, but I'm not coming home without her."

Balboa saw something in Gibbs' eyes and smiled warmly. It wasn't the look of an NCIS agent working a case, it was a fatherly look that told him how much the team leader loved that little girl dearly. "You love her…them."

"You know it. My team are like my kids and Lily is my granddaughter. Not by blood, but by all other accounts she is."

"Then let's go get your family back. Buckle up because it's going to be a rough ride." Vance strode over and placed his hand on Gibbs' shoulder before sitting down and buckling up. Everyone else followed suit and it wasn't long before the plane took off for Israel. 

***NCIS***

_Tim woke up with a yawn and reached over to Ziva's side of the bed. Rather than falling on the soft, smooth skin of his wife, his hand traced the rumpled cotton. He opened his eyes and looked around the room blearily before throwing the covers off and padding out of their bedroom in search of his wayward wife. He didn't have to look far and smiled at the light streaming out of Lily's nursery._

_"In dem bays hamikdosh,_  
><em>In a vinkl chayder<em>  
><em>Zitzt di almone bas Tziyon aley.<em>  
><em>Ir ben yochidl Yidele vigt si k'seyder."<em>

_He smiled warmly as his heart filled with joy at the familiar lullaby that Ziva had sung to their cherished daughter from day one. He had asked her what it meant, and she sang it to him beautifully in English. When singing to Lily, it was always in Hebrew and Tim found he was falling in love with it more and more everytime it was sung. He gently opened the door and watched Ziva nursing their daughter in the rocking chair by the window. She was gazing at Lily with so much love and pride in her eyes that Tim was mesmorized._

_"Numi, numi yaldati,_  
><em>Numi, numi, nim.<em>  
><em>Numi, numi k'tanati,<em>  
><em>Numi, numi, nim.<em>

_Aba halach la'avoda -_  
><em>Halach, halach Aba.<em>  
><em>Yashuv im tzeit halevana -<em>  
><em>Yavi lach matana!"<em>

_"Have you finished, little one? That's okay, you've done well." Tim walked into the room and sat down on the window seat beside his family. He watched with awe as Lily snuffled against her mother's shoulder while Ziva winded her gently; her hand patting and rubbing lovingly._

_"I'll never get sick of hearing that."_

_"The lullaby? My mother would sing that to us when we were little. Me and Tali never tired of hearing it but Ari soon grew out of it being the 'man' he was. In truth, he was still a child but he was the eldest." Tim leaned over and laid a chaste kiss on Ziva's lips. "That is something I will never tire of. Tim, you should be asleep, you have work in the morning and there is no point in both of us being exhausted. I can sleep during the day when Lily does, you on the other hand…"_

_"I know. I woke up and the bed was empty so I thought I'd see where you'd gotten to. I couldn't resist peeking when I saw the light under the door. Zee, you're gorgeous and I this side of you is just…" _

_"Natural…" Ziva brushed a finger over Lily's forehead and sighed. "I have never had the chance to be happy before you. My father raised us because my mother didn't agree with what or who he was. She took us when we were little but he found us and managed to get custody. Mother left and didn't look back. Tali and Ari, well you know what happened with Ari. Tali rebuked Mossad altogether and married. She currently lives in Jerusalem with her husband and my nephew, both of which I haven't seen or heard from her for years."_

_Tim's eyes never left Ziva's and as she spoke he let them trace the soft contours of her face. Every now and then he was surprised by her; by the fact that she opened up and even though he knew a lot more than everyone else, there were still times when she opened up like this and surprised him. _

_"Have you tried to contact them?"_

_"No. She didn't like the Mossad lifestyle and never understood how I could stay there. I don't even know where she lives now; only that she lives in Jerusalem. Tim, I never had the chance to be a wife or a mother before you and right now, I am so happy that sometimes I feel as though my heart will burst because it is so full. I love you and I love Lily and you are all that matters to me." _

_"I know, honey. You two are my world and I love you both so much which is why, I insist that you come to bed because our daughter is sound asleep and mommy won't be far behind. Come on, you need sleep as well Mrs. McGee." He stood up and took Lily to hold her gently in the crook of his right arm. With a smile, he held out his left hand and helped Ziva stand. "Zee, you have more than me and Lily. You have the team and my family love you. You are more than the ex-mossad assassin now, you are a gorgeous wife, mother and member of the family."_

_"Yes I am. I am Ziva McGee and am very very blessed." Ziva yawned and ended it with a soft chuckle. "Now, you did mention bed."_  
><em>Tim laughed softly and squeezed Ziva's hand before leading the way to their bedroom so that they could lay Lily in her moses basket and settle down for the night.<em> 

***NCIS***

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Abby asked from where she sat in the chair by Tim's bed. Tony looked up from the newspaper he was reading and frowned.

"Come on Abbs. How'd you know Probielicious is dreaming?"

"His eyes are moving under his lids and his hands keep twitching. Maybe he's waking up."  
>Tony sighed and shook his head. "He's been doing that since we got here. He doesn't wanna come into the real world and I don't blame him. He'll<br>come home when he's ready."

"He better!" Abby exclaimed loudly. "You hear that Timmy? You better come back to us. Gibbs didn't go to Israel to rescue Ziva and Lily for you to give up! Not like this! Not because you didn't…didn't…damn it McGee! Because you didn't eat!"

"Abigail!" Ducky chastised as he walked in the room. "Anthony, please take her for a walk to calm down. I shall sit with Timothy for a wee while."

"I don't need to calm down, Ducky."

"I disagree my dear. Please, Abigail. You have been sitting here with Timothy for hours and you need a break. Berating him like that will not help the situation and I would like to sit and regale our young man with my own memories for a while."

Tony stood up and cocked his head towards the door. Abby scowled but made her way solemnly out of the room before Tony, leaving Ducky sitting there with Tim.

"Well, young man something is keeping you away from us all and I have an inkling as to what it is. How about I share a few of my own little memories with you to add to the ones you are replaying. Oh yes, I know exactly what your mind is doing because Jethro did exactly the same thing after that explosion." The M.E. chuckled softly and sat down. "You see, the mind is wondrous thing. Bear in mind we have evolved a lot more than any other species and the complexity of the human body still, to this day, amazes me. The bonds we forge are a mystery that will never be explained but still, people do creep into our hearts and we fall in love. Some more than others. You know, when Ziva first joined the team, you were the only one to show her kindness. I believe that way back then, you had both met your soul mates….."

Tim could hear a kindly, strong voice breaking through the haze of memories that swirled through his mind. It wasn't threatening to bring him up from the happiness that he was reliving; if anything it was giving him more to hold onto and he soon found himself getting lost in another wave of dreams that took him to the two people that meant the most to him and kept him sane through the craziness that the world threw at them.  
><strong><br>**

**English translation of the lullaby:**  
><strong>In the room of the temple,<strong>  
><strong>In a cosy corner<strong>  
><strong>There sits a widow all alone.<strong>  
><strong>With her only little child she rocks gently<strong>  
><strong>Sleep, sleep, my little girl.<strong>  
><strong>Sleep, sleep.<strong>  
><strong>Sleep, sleep, my little one,<strong>  
><strong>Sleep, sleep.<strong>

**Daddy's gone to work -**  
><strong>He went, Daddy went.<strong>  
><strong>He'll return when the moon comes out -<strong>  
><strong>He'll bring you a present!<strong>

**Sleep, sleep...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vance woke up with a start for the umpteenth time. The carriers weren't the most comfortable and when he glanced at Gibbs and Balboa sleeping peacefully, he wondered what the secret was. Sighing heavily, he thumped his head back against the bulk head and yawned.

"Can't sleep?"

"Obviously not, Gibbs. How the hell do you two do it?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and huffed out a laugh. "Experience. We're Marines. Deployment brought excitement and you never slept on the way out. Coming home was the first bit of downtime we got, so sleep came easy. Eventually you learn to block out the noise and get some shut eye."

"That a fact?"

"Yup."

Vance was about to reply when a young Marine approached them. "Sirs, we are about to start descent into Israel. The bird will be there for two days waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Gibbs asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sir, all I know is that we have been asked to wait with the carrier until you return. We have two days under the radar from our superiors and then we have to head back. The men you see here have all been briefed and are ready to help you with your mission."

"Appreciate that, Marine." Gibbs said earnestly. "You better buckle up son, landings can be a rough on these things."  
>The marine nodded his head and saluted. "Semper Fi."<p>

"Semper Fi." Gibbs replied and waited for the Marine to take his place once again. "Leon, were you planning on telling me I've got a full team.  
>More to the point, how the hell did you manage that?"<p>

"Favors, Gibbs. You don't need to know anymore. Just be grateful of the help and make damn sure everyone gets home safe."  
>Gibbs nodded and felt the familiar lurch of the plane descending. For the first time in years, he closed his eyes and prayed. <p>

***NCIS***

Eli Da'vid stood by the plane and waited anxiously for the back hatch to drop. He'd had enough and the last intel he received telling him that NCIS would be here was more than a relief because even though he had experience, this situation was spiraling out of control and he needed help.

"What makes you think they'll be able to do something that we have failed at?"

"I know them. Fresh blood will be our advantage." Ely nodded once and his guard walked to the car and got in. "I hope it will anyway." He  
>whispered to himself as the hatch dropped and the familiar faces of NCIS walked down the ramp.<p>

"Eli. Wasn't expectin' you here." Vance greeted with a handshake.

"I am the last to admit when I need help, Leon but when my child and grandchild are involved the way they are, I will swallow my pride and accept your assistance. Gibbs. It is good to see you."

"You too. How did you know we were here?" Gibbs eyed Ziva's father warily. Truth be told, Eli was his top suspect because of the Somalia incident and even though Ziva told him that her father played no part, the team leader still had his doubts.

"I have my sources." Eli took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. For the first time Gibbs saw a father in pain and not the stoic Mossad director that put him on edge every time he met him. "You know, I had three children. One is dead, Tali wants nothing to do with me or Mossad but Ziva….ah my Ziva. We have had our ups and downs but when she told me she was getting married and was living a good life with a good man, my heart swelled with happiness. I made my second journey to the United States for her wedding because I never thought I'd see the day any of my children settled down."

"We'll find her Eli." Vance said softly. "We need to find her for everyone's sake."

"How is my Son in Law? I know Timothy loves his family very much."

Gibbs shook his head and had to bite back the retort on his lips. "Not good. We thought she was dead so the kids gone to hell. He's in a coma right now and won't come out of it."

"His diabetes?" Eli rubbed at his eyes. "Ziva told me he suffered. Even more so without his family, I imagine."

"Then let's go and get them back." Vance started to walk towards the car and got in. It wasn't that he was being harsh by breaking up the conversation, but the fact was, with Eli on board there was no reason for them to hang about waiting. Eli nodded and signaled towards the car with his hand to let Gibbs go first.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome." Eli reached out and placed his hand on Gibbs' elbow. The team leader turned round and narrowed his eyes at Ziva's father.

"Gibbs, I am not your enemy here. Not while my family is in danger. Please, we can work together to bring them home."

"Who's home?...Eli." Gibbs said calmly. "I plan to take them home to their husband and father."

"I want my daughter to go wherever she calls home and I know that it isn't with me in Israel anymore. I want them safe."  
>Gibbs nodded and sighed heavily. "My team is my family. I won't stop till they're safe." With that promise in the open, he walked to the car and stepped in wondering exactly what stage in this operation that would be. <p>

***NCIS***

"Tony! Stop!" Abby glanced up from the book that she was reading and frowned. "Your pacing is making me dizzy."

"You're reading a book, Abbs." Tony sank down heavily in the other chair next to Tim's bed and huffed before rubbing his hand over his head harshly. He stood up and resumed his pacing. "I mean, shouldn't they have called by now?"

"They've only just got there. Give them time."

"TIME! Give them time? That is the one thing we don't have! We…" He was cut short by the increasing beeping from Tim's heart monitor. "Probie? You waking up?"

"Timmy!" Abby pushed the call button for the nurse. "He's not waking up, Tony but he could hear what we said! Why did you say that?"

"I don't care who said what but both of you out! Now!" Tim's doctor rushed in and ushered Tony and Abby out of the room. They stood outside in shock and watched with horror as the curtain was pulled round their friend. Abby thumped Tony hard in the arm and stood there glaring at him with such intensity that it reminded him of Gibbs.

"Youch! What the hell, Abbs?"

"Indeed young lady. We have one friend in the hospital and I'd rather not deal with Anthony right now as well. What's going on and why are you two at odds?"

"Tony put his foot in it again. His big size 11."

Tony huffed a laugh out. "Try size 13! And I didn't know he could hear me!"

"What did I tell you? Must you always ignore what we say? Honestly Anthony, I distinctly remember telling you he could hear you when I went for a walk. There are signs that he can hear and understand which is why I spent time sitting with him simply talking."

Tony looked abashed as shame coursed through him. "I'm sorry, Ducky. I…I'm just…"

Ducky laid his hand on Tony's arm. "Dear boy, please. It's okay, but let's err on the side of caution when sitting with Timothy please. He's taken the loss of his wife and daughter badly, and I believe he is reliving certain episodes from his and Ziva's life."

"How do you know that?" Abby asked softly.

"Do you remember when Jethro was in the coma after the explosion?" Tony and Abby nodded. "Jethro told me that he was lost in his memories of the past and he was reluctant to leave them behind. That was the reason it took him so long to come back to us. Timothy's blood sugar levels are balanced and he should be awake right now. Something is holding him back, I'm just not sure as to what it is exactly. It's just a theory, but it's all I have."

Abby let out a small sob and threw her arms around Ducky. The M.E. hugged her back tightly feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Thank you, Abgail." Ducky pulled back. "I suggest we go and get something to drink. A break is just what we need and when we come back, hopefully we shall be able to sit with or young man again."

They all made their way to the cafeteria while the medical team worked on calming their ailing friend down.**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was dark and Gibbs knew as well as anyone that the inky blackness wasn't always their friend. It was great for cover, sure, but still there was an element of surprise on both sides that meant this operation could go very very wrong. He pulled down the night vision goggles and turned to look at Balboa and the team that Eli had sent along. They were all dressed in black wearing the same equipment that would help them see in the dark and hopefully, give them the edge.

"What's the plan, Gibbs." Balboa whispered in his ear from the strategic position behind him.

"We'll go in the front with two of Eli's guys. One team round back and the rest watching our six at the sides. What the hell was this place anyway?" In the briefing, they had been told it was a disused bunker, but now that Gibbs had seen it, he knew it was used for much more than that.

"It was a safe house of sorts. It was used for the president and the top government officials at one time. If Israel ever came under fire, then they would all be bought here with their families until it was safe for them to return. Of course, the Director was extended that courtesy also, but it has not been used in years. Now they have access to another modernized bunker where they hide out like scared rabbits. Last time it was needed was when Director Da'vid's children were younger. He sent his family here to safety while he stood and fought with us. He is a good man."

Gibbs laughed softly. "Matter of opinion."

"Please, do not disrespect him. All he wants is his family to be safe." The mossad agent wasn't arguing and Gibbs respected the gentle request enough to do something he very rarely did. In essence, he broke one of his own, fundamental rules.

"Sorry. So, you guys know the layout?"

"We have studied this bunker. The new one is a closely guarded secret that only the director and his second know about. He will not use  
>it though. He places honor among men higher than his own safety."<p>

" I respect that." Gibbs whispered. "Okay, you know what you are doing? You two are with us and the rest of you know your places." He paused briefly and realized he didn't know these mens names. "What do we call you anyway?"

"I am Shai and this is Yoni." Shai explained. "We are all Mossad officers but like you, we have military backgrounds. I was a Marine Commando."

Gibbs nodded his head and held up his hand. "Semper Fi." At the look of confusion on Shai's face Gibbs couldn't help but smile. "It's something we say in the US marines. It's a unity thing."

"Ah. Then Semper Fi, Agent Gibbs. Shall we?"

Gibbs nodded and they all made their way stealthily towards the small entrance that would take them down to the bunker where Ziva and Lily were being held. 

***NCIS***

"Wake up!" A harsh voice cut through the haze that Ziva had lived in for what felt like years. In effect, it had only been a week or so, but it was long enough for her to lose track. "Your child demands food."

"Where is she? Is she al…" Zive was silenced by a slap to the face and felt her top being pulled up roughly. It was undignified but truth be told, it was the only time she got to see her daughter and know that she was safe. At one and a half years old, it was strange for her to still be breastfeeding, but they were trying to wean her off the breast altogether, and the little one only fed at night. Right now, Ziva's breast milk was the only thing sustaining her beloved daughter and Ziva only hoped that it wouldn't knock their efforts back when they were free. Lily was brought to her breast and started to suckle hungrily as Ziva gazed down and smiled.

"You were hungry little one. Are they not feeding you properly."

"She is nourished!" The voice spat back. "You can see she is being fed."

"She might be nourished, but she now eats solid food. My milk is merely a supplement and I have told you this before." Lily snuffled at her mother's harsh tone. "Shhh my precious one. It is alright."

The captors held lily against Ziva and watched as the baby reveled in her mothers presence. She fed happily and it was a relief to see that they didn't seem to be mistreating the baby, but it still wasn't ideal for her to be away from her family the way she was. The infant stopped suckling and fell asleep which was the signal for her to be taken away once more.

"No! Please….let me have more time with her." Ziva pleaded and felt her heart break as her precious Lily was take away once more.

"You feed her. That's all you have. We merely want your father to stand down as director of Mossad. As soon as he does, you are both free to go." Ziva's top was pulled down harshly to preserve her modesty.

Ziva eyed them warily. "I doubt that. Please, I do not beg but for her, I will. Let her go. Release her to my father and do what you will with me."

"Ziva, Ziva…you think you are the leverage? No. Your daughter is the leverage. If she is alive then your father will meet our demands and will stand down. Now is the time for fresh blood in Mossad."

"Revolution? That's what you are aiming for. You want to start something that will go down in history. You will fail." Ziva spat out but was met by her kidnapper slapping her hard around the face. She spat once on the ground beside her and grinned manically. "You do not know my father. Think about it, you have brought me here and keep me tied up like an animal. You travelled to the United States to kidnap me and my daughter and yet you still smuggled me out and back to my homeland. What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Mossad control things. We need to have that control. The world is going to war, Ziva. Al Qaida will not fall just because their leader is dead; Libya will not fall because of Gaddafi's death…these countries will still be strong and will excel in the world. They will move forward and we want to be there in the forefront of their glory." The beast shot two rounds into the ceiling and crouched down so he was so close that Ziva could smell the acrid cigarette laced breath ghosting her face. "We shall live long enough to satisfy both nature and glory."

Ziva laughed loudly in his face and shook her head. "Julius Ceasar? You are now quoting a roman general who has been immortalized? If you want Glory than fight for God and what is right. Not for the fact that you think you can join the ranks of dictators and murderers to start your own crusade. This is not right! Surely you can see that?"

The monster snarled and stood up. "You do not see what is happening right in front of you. You left to live in the land of the free. Israel is not free! We as a nation deserve much more and it starts with Mossad. We have plans which spread far and wide and the only way to get there is by getting inside the very institution which is shrouded by espionage and international relations. We are NOT STUPID!" He screamed and backed away. "And yet, you think we are."

"Stupid? No. Not stupid. Foolish maybe."

That comment was all it took to anger the man in front of her and he stormed forward and pressed the barrel of his gun to Ziva's temple. "Foolish? You think this is foolish? We are fighting for the Israeli people and we will do what is right. How dare you mock us for our courage."

"You are not courageous. You are holding a woman and her child hostage while you negotiate your terms. Do you think this is healthy for my daughter. She does not know what is happening and you have taken her away from her family. You have told her FATHER THAT WE ARE DEAD!..." Ziva breathed heavily when she thought about the pain and raw grief Tim would be feeling. It broke her heart knowing that her beloved husband was feeling such pain; that and she missed him dearly.

"You dishonor me like that? You HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE ARE GOING THROUGH." The beasts eyes narrowed and his head cocked when Ziva smiled and sneered at him.

"Oh, I have an inkling. Say hello to Suh'tun." A gunshot rang through the bunker and Ziva's captor fell with a bullet wound straight through his head. "Tisaref B' Azazel."

Ziva hung her head and sobbed openly. She hoped for rescue, but with two more people holding her, she feared it may be rebellion in the ranks. A warm hand cupped her cheek.

"Ziva, look at me."

That voice. That beautifully familiar voice. "Gibbs?"

"I'm here, Zee. Are you okay?"

Ziva nodded her head and winced. "I have a headache and some bruises. Nothing that will not heal. Gibbs, my baby…"  
>"Where's Lily?"<p>

Ziva looked up at Gibbs with tears in her eyes and before letting them trail to the door. "They have her. Two more are in the room in the back though they may have fled because of the gunshot. They are merely followers. That…that….MAMZER…" Ziva sobbed and shook her head. "That bastard thought he was a crusader when he was nothing but an imposter. He was nothing to the dicators of the world…"  
>Gibbs cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling. "Ziva! Focus. Did they hurt the baby?"<p>

"No. She is well taken care of. That room is soundproofed. I remember my father telling me about it."

Two voices shouted out from the now open door and Lily's screams could be heard. "Balboa…"

"I've got it Gibbs. Looks like the rooms not soundproof with the door open." Balboa stalked towards the small ante room with the commando's. "Drop your weapons, put your hands behind your heads and walk over to us slowly. If you do not, you will be shot."  
>Gibbs and Ziva glanced up as two figures walked out; the small woman of the 'team' holding Lily. Ziva sucked in a breath and held it while the two Israeli traitors were approached.<p>

"Give me the baby." Lily was handed over to Balboa and once she was safe, he nodded and walked off leaving them in the hands of their countrymen.

"Here." Gibbs stood up and went round towards Ziva's back to untie her hands so she could reach out for her baby. She hissed when the blood started to flow back to her hands. "Easy, Zee. Easy." Gibbs soothed as he eased her arms forward. "Don't rush it. You're both safe now."

Balboa knelt down in front of the woman that he had grown to know more in the past couple of years and smiled warmly as he handed over his precious cargo. "Here's your baby, Momma. She's okay."

Tears of relief streamed in rivulets down Ziva's face as she hugged Lily close and rocked. "Gibbs, I want to go home. I want Tim."  
>Gibbs' gut clenched at the thought of his Agent lying in the hospital lost in his own mind. "I know. For now, let's get you to the hospital checked out."<p>

With the help of her NCIS team mates, Ziva was walked out of her prison towards freedom leaving Mossad to clean up the mess and make sure the bunker was clear. Hebrew translation (From google)  
>Suh'tun - Satan<br>Tisaref B' Azazel. – Burn in hell  
>Mamzer - Bastard <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ziva sat besides Tim's hospital bed silently as her heart clenched at the pain he suffered. She couldn't imagine losing him let along being told he was dead; that was something she couldn't bear to think about. This man gave her so much and the love that they shared was so pure, that she felt atoned for the wrongs she had done in the past…or at least until she faced God and pleaded her way into heaven. She smiled at the thought and shook her head. There were many nights when she and Tim would talk curled up in front of the fire and the one thing that always stuck with her was the fact that her husband always called her his Angel.

**_Flashback…_**

_"You're my angel. You know that right." Ziva smiled at the comment and snuggled closer to Tim. She could hear his heartbeat from where she had her head resting on his chest._

_"Mal-ach? Hmm…I've never been described that way before."_

_"What does that mean?" Tim asked warmly and carded his fingers through her long, lustrous hair._

_"It is the Hebrew word for Angel. I have been called a lot of things, but never an angel."_

_Tim laughed softly before kissing her gently on the head. He let head rest on hers and sighed. "I've had a lot in my life, and I've seen a lot. I've loved and lost. You know what? Nothing I ever did seemed to last or be right apart from my career. My personal life was…boring to say the least. I went home; I wrote; I played…anything to stop the loneliness from creeping in. I've loved you for a long time and honestly thought you and Tony would be the ones getting together but one day, bit the bullet and asked you out. Since then, I'm not lonely and have everything in life that I could ever ask for."_

_Ziva pulled away and held his face in her small, warm hands. "I complete you?"_

_"More than you'll ever know." Tim nodded and placed his hand on the small curve of her four month pregnant stomach. "What else do I need?"_

_"We need nothing else. We have each other, a baby on the way and our family."_

_"And for all that, I thank you my Mal-ach." Tim kissed his wife deeply and ran his hand under her top as the fire crackled and th  
>e snow fell outside…<em>

**Present day…**

"That night was so special. It was the first night in our home and was leading up to our first Christmas together. Do you remember, Tim? We made love on the new rug in front of the fire. Two weeks later, you gave me this." Ziva traced the diamond and Topaz eternity ring that had been hidden inside most beautiful Israeli silk scarf. "I am wearing the scarf now, my love. You just have t wake up to see it."

Gibbs' entrance with Lily took Ziva's attention away from her husband and she sighed sadly as she took her daughter. "She ate all her lunch."

"You did? Well my little darling, you are a big girl. Do you hear that, Tim, Lily ate all of her lunch. Our little girl will not be so little soon." Gibbs grinned at the little girl snuggling in Ziva's arms.

"Hey, why don't you sit her next to Tim. He might realize you're not a dream if he can feel you."

"I have tried that already. He is…have I lost him for good?" Ziva asked tearfully. "I miss him."

"Ziva…" Tim's weak, raspy voice called out to his wife. "No…I don't…they're dead! They're…don't make me come back here…" Tim's pleas were heartbreaking to hear and Gibbs stepped forward to soothe him, only to be stopped by Ziva.

"No! Please, let me. Take Lily." The team leader took the baby and watched as she sat on the side of the bed and gently stroked Tim's hair back. "Neshama, I am here. Lily is here and we are safe. Open your eyes, Timothy. "

Tim's head turned towards Ziva's voice and he nuzzled into the hand that was continuing it's ministrations. Ziva's gentle, soothing voice didn't stop comforting and cajoling her husband back to the waking world and after five minutes, Tim's eyes opened and blearily gazed into his beloved wife's face. "Not a dream." He whispered gently before shakily reaching up and tracing the contours of her face with his slender hands. "You're really here?"

"We're really here. Me and Lily are safe and back with you."

"Lily…" Tim whispered and turned his head towards the soft baby babble in the background. When he caught sight of his daughter, he cried openly and reached out towards her. Gibbs grinned and sat Lily down beside her father.

"Take it easy, McGee. You're gonna be weak."

Tim shook his head and sighed with relief. "Every thing's alright now, Boss."

"I know, Tim. I know." Gibbs patted Tim on the shoulder and left leaving the family to re-connect with each other.

**_Two day's later…_**

"Ziva, I'm fine!" Tim argued when his wife sat down with the glucometer and grasped his hand. "I've been eating and taking my insulin like a good boy and feel good."

"I know. But from what I heard you were not doing what you were supposed to while we were not here. I thought we agreed that if the other is lost, then we will carry on and live. You nearly died and wouldn't wake up. That's not carrying on."

Tim frowned and let Ziva prick his finger with the lancet. "Zee, I thought you and Lily were dead. I didn't just lose you; I lost my daughter as well. I couldn't live with that. It was just too hard. I tried, but it hurt too damn much and I just wanted to be with you. I couldn't….I just couldn't do it."

"Gibbs did." She had already placed the little strip on the machine and sighed happily when it beeped. "Perfectly normal. How do you really feel? Do not lie to me McGee."

"Honey, I feel fine. I'm tired, but that's normal." Tim sighed. "And we need to get this place ready for Christmas. It's Christmas day tomorrow and we're the least festive family on the street. That's totally not acceptable."

Ziva laughed loudly. "That is very true. I did not start Hanukkah this year, but my father said he lit the Menorah for Me and Lily. My father said he's saving the 8 presents for Christmas day as well. Do you know where my father went with Gibbs? I know the team is on stand down at the moment so they are not at work."

"Beats me, honey. Gibbs turned up and Eli went with him. That's all I know."

The front door opened and Gibbs walked in backwards carrying…

"You have got to be kidding me! You both went out to get a tree? Where did you get one?"

Eli grunted as he carried the other end of the six foot pine tree. "We have our ways."

They carried the tree to the middle of the room and set it down. Gibbs frowned and leaned sideways to look out of the front door.

"DINOZZO!"

"Shhh…Gibbs, Lily is asleep." Ziva chastised but watched with curiosity as Tony wandered into the family home.

"You hollered, Boss." Tony replied and took off his gloves. "Damn it's cold out there. Hey! What are you two waiting for? Go get my niece wrapped up warm and come on already!"

"Where too? Tony its Christmas eve." Tim asked warily.

"It's a surprise, McGoo. You know, those things you don't know about. Get a move on!"

"Well?" Gibbs and Eli said at the same time leaving the happy couple with no choice but to go and get read. Once they had both gone upstairs to change and get their daughter ready, the team leader turned to his senior agent. "Everything ready?"

"Oh yeah. Abby's round the block with the Vances and their kids and Balboa just sent me a text telling me he's just finished getting the stuff on his list and is on his way round now."

"Attaboy, Tony. You did good."

"Thanks Boss." Tim and Ziva walked down the stairs with a crying Lily dressed in snow gear. "Lilybean why are you cryin'. Come here to uncle Tony." He took the sobbing infant out of Tim's arms and started babbling. It didn't take long for Lily to calm down and smile at the  
>senior agent's antics. "Well, now the baby's happy, let's go!"<p>

"Where to?"

"Probie I swear if you keep asking that I'm gonna…just come on already!" He walked out of the house to get Lily into the carseat.

"What? I was just asking." Tim said when he caught sight of his wife's face. "We better get going. You guys going to be alright? There's the boss' blend in the jug and it's fresh."

"Go!" Gibbs growled, but grinned broadly when Tim put his arm around Ziva's shoulder and walked out."

"Will we have time to prepare?" Eli asked from where he was clasping his hands to try and warm them.

"Yup." Gibbs took in the smile and the relaxed demeanor. "Never seen ya look so relaxed, Eli. It's a good look."

Eli laughed heartily and nodded. "This is family time. No work, no agency. Just me and my loved ones. Tali called and she is in the hotel with her husband and son. I haven't seen them since they married so there is a lot of lost time to make up for. I have made mistakes, Jethro. I need to atone."

"We all do." Gibbs bent down and tightened the tree stand. Between the two of them, they had just managed to get the tree up before  
>the two Vance whirlwinds ran through the door and hugged them. "Woah! Easy there Deliah. You'll knock an old man off his feet."<br>The small girl laughed and looked at the tree. "Unca Gibbs, the tree is naked! DADDY!"

"Deliah Lily, what did I tell you about hollering." Vance scolded as he walked in. he walked over to his daughter and scooped her up, kissing her sloppily on the cheek.

"Daddy no! Ewwww it's all wet!"

Vance laughed heartily. "Baby, what do you want?"

"We need the lights and the baubles and the tinsel and the bells and the…"

"I think your girl has been taking tips from Abby." Gibbs laughed at the 'hmph' he received from his resident Goth as she walked in the room.

"Balboa's just pulled up with the decorations. Eli, did you remember the Menorah? I know you said you wanted to Give Ziva your mothers." Abby bounced over to the two older men and gave them all a huge hug.

"I have it and it is wrapped for tomorrow. I know she wants to give Lily the best of both religions and this year is unusual in that she couldn't celebrate Hanukkah so we will celebrate it with your Christmas. Next year, I will return to celebrate both."

Abby clapped and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Perfect!" She turned to the two kids with a huge grin. "Okay guys, we have about two hours so how about you go and help Balboa and we'll get this show on the road."

The kids ran out of the front door to get what they needed to make the home shine. Gibbs shook his head and turned to Vance. "You got everything we need?"

"Oh yeah. Jackie spent all day roasting the first bird for today and has all the trimmings prepped. By the time they get back, they'll have the first Christmas meal. I know Ducky's having everyone over tomorrow for his legendary Goose so we went for Turkey."

"And It just needs to go in the oven for another hour so how about you point me to the kitchen and I'll make a start."

"That way." Gibbs said and walked over to give the woman a hug. "Thanks for doing this. They're not ready at all apart from the odd present for Lily."

"Speaking of which…" Jackie asked.

"I got 'em all. They're in the truck, wrapped and ready for tomorrow."

They all grinned as their plan came together and set about their tasks to get everything finished before the McGee family returned home. 

**NCIS**

Ziva reached over and brushed some of the soft, dark curls that had fallen into her daughters face back. With a smile, she listened to the bickering that was going on between the two friends in the front and shook her head at her husband's impatience.

"Tony, where. Are. We. Going?" Each words was punctuated by a brief pause.

"McImpatient! Geez, just wait and see will ya? I swear, you're gonna spoil this for everyone!"

"Me? Impatient? Did you really just call me impatient? Tony you invented it"

Tony looked shocked for a moment and indicated right, just before the turn for the airport. "I'm wounded, Probie you slay me."

"Yeah right." Tim grumbled and looked up at the plane that had obviously just taken off. "Why are we so close to the airport?"

"Tim! Stop asking so many questions." Ziva chastised but reached over to cup his head and play with her husband's earlobes. "Let him have his moment."

Tim nodded and rested his head back against the rest with a yawn.

"You are tired. You still need to rest, Tim." Ziva's soft voice shocked Tony, but he said nothing as his friend tended to her family.

"I'm alright, Zee. I'll rather stay awake and try to enjoy what's left of Christmas. I know you haven't had a chance with Hanukkah this year, but we'll make it up."

"Do not worry about me. I have my family and I am happy with that." Ziva leaned back and sighed heavily. "I did not think we'd even get this chance."

Tim turned in his seat and reached over to grasp Ziva's hand. "I'm glad we did."

Tony pulled over outside the Crowne Plaza hotel and turned to look at the couple. "Okay guys. We're here."

"Huh?" Tim looked at the hotel before turning to Tony with confusion. "Why are we…you know what, never mind. What do we do now?"  
>"Just get out and follow me in." They got out of the car and Ziva walked to the other side to get Lily out of the child seat. Once the little girl was secure in her mother's arms, Tim wrapped is arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead before guiding her into the entrance where Tony had disappeared. <p>

***NCIS***

"Tali, would you please sit down." Zeus looked at his wife and shook his head. "Anah, you mother is nervous."

Tali glared at her husband briefly before her eyes widened at the sight of her sister walking into the lobby with a beautiful baby nestled in her arms. Ziva hadn't changed apart from looking happier and more content that she could remember. Tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her face as she stepped forward, her hand over her mouth.

"Ziva? Oh my…ZIVA!" She ran forward to greet her sister and wrapped her arms around her and the baby. "I have missed you so so much but didn't know where you were. I…I…" Tali pulled back and cupped Ziva's shocked face. "So beautiful"

"Tali…" Ziva handed Lily over to Tim and did the same. Her small hands traced the contours of Tali's face and felt the wetness on her face from the tears she was shedding. "How…when…this…Tali, I have missed you so much. When you left with your family we couldn't contact you."

"You were Mossad and I didn't want the ties. Now, I hear you are a mother and married to a wonderful man."

Ziva laughed and reached out to grasp Tim's hand. "Tali, this is Timothy McGee, my wonderful husband and this is Lily. They are my world." She looked around and Saw Zeus and Anah standing watching the scene. She walked over to them and greeted them both with a kiss to the cheek and a hug.

Tim stood there talking to Tali and couldn't believe what was going on. How had the team managed to do this for them; he didn't know, but didn't really care. All he cared about was the fact that the woman he loved and cherished, had come back to him and now, her family was there with them. It was the best thing he could have wished for and the more he talked to Tali, the more he noticed how much the younger Israeli woman was like Ziva. He glanced over at Tony and nodded his thanks knowing that his friend and partner had a hand in this. Tony's eyes sparkled and he winked to let Tim know he got the message.

"She's beautiful." Tali crooned and took Lily from her father. Tim nodded and grinned proudly.

"Yes she is. Luckily she looks like her mother."

The laughter from Ziva's sister was near enough identical to his wife's. Tim kissed his daughters head and knew, that despite the past few months, everything was finally, going to be alright.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

As planned, Tony took the reunited family for Coffee and let them talk for over an hour before reining them in and making sure Zeus had the rental car sorted. They were soon on the road and heading off to Tim and Ziva's where, unbeknown to the happy couple, Tali and her family would be staying courtesy of the room being prepared in their absence.

Tony parked in the driveway and grinned. "Home sweet home. You guys okay?"

Tim nodded with a grin and glanced back at Ziva and Lily. "I am. Zee? You okay?"

"I am more than okay, Tim. Tony, I don't think thank you can cover what you have all done. My sister…" Her voice trailed off as more tears threatened to fall. "When Ari died, I thought of her a lot and have wanted nothing more than to see them all again. I accepted my fate when I married Tim and decided to do right in other ways. This is wonderful."

It was strange for Ziva to show so much emotion to anyone but Tim and Tony found himself choking up slightly at the admission. He reached over and grasped her hand. "Zee, it was everyone and it was hard when you and that little gorgeous niece of mine was taken. We had Tim…yeah, let's not speak about that; but we thought we lost you and when you came back had to do something special." The rental pulled up behind them.

"And here they are so come on! Let's go in and decorate that tree!"

Ziva laughed loudly at Tony when he bounded out of the car and slipped on some ice.

"Tony, you okay?" Tim asked from where he'd leaned over the driver's seat. He was trying to stifle his laughter at the sight off the team clown flat on his back but failed and laughed loudly, waking Lily up.

"I'm okay. Just…come on guys! Stop laughing and get your buts out of the car!" Tony stood up and waited for everyone to get out. Once they were all milled around in a group, he led them inside and grinned when he could smell the dinner cooking and saw the sparkling lights and decorations that adorned the house. He stood aside holding the door open and held out his arm.

"Merry Christmas guys. Zee, I know you haven't had the chance, but happy Hanukkah."

Ziva walked in and gasped at the decorations and watched as Tali made a beeline for their father. She couldn't help the love that flooded through her at what everyone had done and leaned into Tim when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Guys this is…I'm speechless!"

"Don't have to say anything McGee. Just enjoy."

Abby walked over and hugged them both. "We have eggnog and Jackie is cooking the dinner. The presents are all under the tree and tonight, we are all going to celebrate!"

"Tim kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Abbs…Thanks everyone! I thought this year was going to be a small thing because of, well you know. But this? This is brilliant. Between Tali and her family and this, I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"You don't have too." Jackie said as she walked in carrying the turkey. She placed it down on the beautifully decorated table and nodded. "There! Perfect. The rest will be ready soon."

"Timothy, Ziva, would you both like some eggnog?" Ducky stepped forward and handed them both a mug. "I'm afraid me and Mr. Palmer didn't help much because we were stuck at work. We only turned up twenty minutes ago, but I will say Just long enough to see you put the star on the tree."

"We thought you should do that." Abby agreed and handed Ziva the large, gold star. "Come on guys! The tree needs to be finished. " She took Lily and Ziva's drink and nodded to the tree. Tony took Tim's eggnog and slapped his friend on the back.

"How about you give Ziva a boost. You know she'll never reach it." Ziva glared his way. "What? Am I wrong?"

"Quit while you're ahead, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled through a grin and watched as Tim steered Ziva to the tree and picked her up easily so she could place the star on top. Silence reined in the room as the tree was finished and the lights were dimmed so that the twinkling lights cast a warm glow.

"Beautiful." Tim whispered in his wife's ear when he put her down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes it is." She agreed and turned in his arms to face him.

"I was talking about you."

Ziva kissed him deeply and pulled back with a sigh. "I have something to tell you. I wanted to wait until tomorrow but this couldn't be more perfect." She looked around at her family. Tali and her family were with her father and the NCIS crew were all relaxed and happily looking at the scene with awe.

"What is it?"

"Before I was taken." She paused and shook the bad memories away. "Sorry. I…I'm pregnant, Tim. We're having another baby."

Tim scooped her up and spinned round with glee. "Seriously? You're…really?"

Ziva giggled happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes. The doctor checked me over when we got back and everything is perfect. I heard the heartbeat, Tim. It's strong like Lily's was."

Tim kissed Ziva again and the world faded out so that the woman he adored was the only person in it. He was pulled out by a chorus of cheers and loud applaud.

"Merry Christmas, My love." Ziva said softly and together they turned towards the group. With a smile, they took back their drinks and raised their mugs.

"Here's to family everyone." Tim said with a smile and took a drink. There was a chorus of 'to family' and they knew, that no matter what, they were truly blessed and lucky to be a part of something so special and amazing.

_**Finis..for now. **_


End file.
